Randy Orton
Randal Keith "Randy" Orton[7][8] (born April 1, 1980)[3] is an American professional wrestler and actor signed to WWE. Orton is a third-generation professional wrestler; his grandfather Bob Orton, Sr., father "Cowboy" Bob Orton, and uncle Barry O all competed in the professional wrestling industry.[2][9] Before being promoted to the main World Wrestling Federation (WWF, now WWE) roster, Orton trained in and wrestled for Mid-Missouri Wrestling Association-Southern Illinois Conference Wrestling for a month. He was then sent to Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW), where Orton held the OVW Hardcore Championship on two separate occasions.[10] After signing with WWF, Orton became a member of the stable Evolution, which quickly led to a WWE Intercontinental Championship reign, his first title with the company.[11] Orton also acquired themoniker "The Legend Killer" during a storyline where he began disrespecting Hall of Famers and physically attacking veterans of the industry outside of appropriate restrictions.[1] At age 24, Orton became the youngest person ever to hold the World Heavyweight Championship.[12] With this win, Orton departed from Evolution and a feud with his former stablemates began. In 2006, Orton joined forces withEdge in a tag team known as Rated-RKO. Together, Orton and Edge held the World Tag Team Championship.[13] After the team disbanded, during mid-2007, Orton gained two WWE Championship reigns in one night.[14] Orton formed the group The Legacy with Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase in 2008, however, they would disband in 2010 with Orton returning to singles competition. Overall, Orton has won eleven total championships in WWE, including being a nine-time world champion, having won the World Heavyweight Championship three times and the WWE Championship six times. He is also the winner of the 2009 Royal Rumble match.[15] After signing with WWF, Orton became a member of the stable Evolution, which quickly led to a WWE Intercontinental Championship reign, his first title with the company.[11] Orton also acquired themoniker "The Legend Killer" during a storyline where he began disrespecting Hall of Famers and physically attacking veterans of the industry outside of appropriate restrictions.[1] At age 24, Orton became the youngest person ever to hold the World Heavyweight Championship.[12] With this win, Orton departed from Evolution and a feud with his former stablemates began. In 2006, Orton joined forces withEdge in a tag team known as Rated-RKO. Together, Orton and Edge held the World Tag Team Championship.[13] After the team disbanded, during mid-2007, Orton gained two WWE Championship reigns in one night.[14] Orton formed the group The Legacy with Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase in 2008, however, they would disband in 2010 with Orton returning to singles competition. Overall, Orton has won eleven total championships in WWE, including being a nine-time world champion, having won the World Heavyweight Championship three times and the WWE Championship six times. He is also the winner of the 2009 Royal Rumble match.[15] Early life Orton was born on April 1, 1980, in Knoxville, Tennessee.[2][3] Son to Elaine and "Cowboy" Bob Orton,[16] he has two younger siblings, Becky and Nathan.[17] Knowing from experience the hardships of life as a professional wrestler, Orton's parents tried to convince him to stay away from the business,[2] and his father warned him that life in the ring meant a life on the road, away from family.[1] Orton attendedHazelwood Central High School, where he was an amateur wrestler.[1][2] After graduating from Hazelwood in 1998,[8] Orton enlisted with the United States Marine Corps. At the base, he received a bad conduct discharge a year later after going AWOL on two separate occasions and disobeying an order from a commanding officer.[18] Under the Uniform Code of Military Justice, Private First Class Orton was tried and convicted under a special court-martial and was put into a military prison for thirty-eight days.[16] Professional wrestling career Training Orton made his wrestling debut in 2000 at the Mid-Missouri Wrestling Association-Southern Illinois Conference Wrestling (MMWA-SICW) in St. Louis, Missouri, an offshoot of the historic St. Louis Wrestling Club headed by Sam Muchnick.[6] There, he was trained by both the promotion and his father, "Cowboy" Bob Orton.[16] He wrestled for the promotion for one month,[19] where he performed with wrestlers such as Ace Strange and Mark Bland.[6][19] Orton also refereed a few matches with World Organized Wrestling, a promotion where his uncle Barry Orton worked.[5] In 2001, Orton signed a deal with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) and was sent to its developmental territory, Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW) in Louisville, Kentucky, where he continued his training. During his time in OVW, Orton wrestled the likes of Rico Constantino and The Prototype and teamed with Bobby Eaton during a tag team title tournament. He won the OVW Hardcore Championship on two separate occasions by defeating Mr. Black on February 14, 2001, and Flash Flanaganon May 5, 2001.[10] World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment Evolution and World Heavyweight Champion (2002–2005) Main article: Evolution One of Orton's first official WWF appearances was March 16, 2002 at WrestleMania X8's Fan Axxess, where he was defeated by Tommy Dreamer. Orton's first televised WWF match was against Hardcore Holly on SmackDown! on April 25, 2002.[20]Soon after, Orton became a fan favorite and was placed in a series of matches with Holly.[21][22][23][24] In September 2002, Orton was drafted to the Raw brand, where he defeated Stevie Richards in his debut on the show.[25][26] Within weeks of his debut on the Raw brand, Orton suffered a shoulder injury,[27] leaving him sidelined for months.[28][29] While recovering, Orton still appeared on Raw in his own Randy News Network segment, a weekly vignette featuring him talking about his condition.[28][30] The show interrupted other segments of Raw programming, which caused Orton to slowly transition himself into a narcissistic and self-centered villain.[31] After his injury healed, Orton joined the Evolution stable, which consisted of Ric Flair, Triple H, and relative newcomer, Dave Batista. The group was pushed on Raw from 2003 to 2004, with the height of their dominance occurring after Armageddon in 2003 when all of the men's titles on Raw were held by the members of Evolution.[32] In 2003, Orton spent much of his time helping Triple H overcome challenges for the World Heavyweight Championship.[33][34][35] Orton joined Triple H in a six-manElimination Chamber match for the World Heavyweight Championship at SummerSlam, involved primarily to secure Triple H's title defense, and was eliminated by Goldberg, but the stable managed to fulfill its purpose and Triple H went on to eliminate Goldberg and thus retain his title.[36] http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Orton2004-whc.jpg Afterwards, Orton proclaimed himself "The Legend Killer", a young upstart who was so talented that he touted himself as the future of professional wrestling. He embarked on numerous storyline feuds with "legendary" wrestlers and gained infamy for his blatant disrespect of many older, well-respected names in wrestling history. With the help of his stablemate and mentor Ric Flair, he defeated Shawn Michaels atUnforgiven in the first of many high profile matches billed as "Legend versus Legend Killer."[37] Orton then spat in the face of Harley Race on the April 26, 2004, episode of Raw.[38][39] During this time, Orton began using the move that would become his signature finisher, the RKO, a jumping cutter named after his initials.[40] Orton soon defeated Rob Van Dam for the WWE Intercontinental Championship at Armageddon on December 14, 2003.[41] With this win, Orton started the longest Intercontinental title reign in seven years, holding the title for seven months.[42] Orton continued to establish himself as a "Legend Killer" throughout 2004, challenging the semi-retired wrestler Mick Foley. Famed for his hardcore matches and ability to handle excruciating pain, Foley offered Orton a hardcore "Legend versus Legend Killer" match if Orton would put his Intercontinental Championship on the line. At Backlash, in a bloody match involving thumbtacks and barbed wire, Orton defeated Foley.[43]Two months later at Bad Blood, he successfully retained the Intercontinental Championship against Shelton Benjamin. In July, at Vengeance, Edge defeated Orton to win the Intercontinental Championship, ending Orton's seven month title reign.[44] After losing the Intercontinental Championship, Orton became the number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship after winning a 20 man battle royal on July 26.[45] At SummerSlam, Orton defeated Chris Benoit for the championship. Orton became the youngest person ever to hold the title in WWE history at the age of 24.[46] Benoit congratulated Orton after the match, shaking his hand for showing the ability to "be a man."[47] The following night, after Orton successfully defended the championship against Benoit in a rematch, Evolution threw Orton a mock celebration, only to reveal that they were not pleased with his new victory. Rated RKO (2005–2006) Main article: Rated-RKO While Batista had Orton propped on his shoulders in elation, Triple H gave him a pleased thumbs up and then abruptly changed it to a thumbs-down, which was followed by Batista's dropping Orton to the mat.[48] Ric Flair and Batista attacked Orton in the ring as Triple H revealed his jealousy for Orton's title. He ordered Orton to hand over the championship, but he refused, spitting in Triple H's face and hitting him with the title belt.[49] Orton's break-up with Evolution began a new storyline for him as a crowd favorite when he continued to feud with his former stablemates.[49][50] A month later, Orton lost his championship to Triple H atUnforgiven.[51] Seeking revenge, Orton lashed out at Evolution members, catching them by surprise during a show by giving them a large cake as a make-up gift, which he came out of to beat and humiliate the group.[52] At Taboo Tuesday, Orton defeated Ric Flair in a Steel Cage match. After this, Orton experienced another push, becoming General Manager of the Raw brand for a week following a match stipulation at Survivor Series where he picked up the win for his team by last pinning Triple H in a 4 on 4 Survivor Series match.[53] He continued to feud with Triple H, using his authority to place his opponents at severe disadvantages during title defenses.[54] Orton was granted another chance at the championship in January 2005, but lost a six-man championship Elimination Chamber match to Triple H at New Year's Revolution.[55] On the January 10 episode of Raw, Orton defeated Batista to earn a match against Triple H at the Royal Rumble for the World Heavyweight title.[56] At the Royal Rumble, Triple H defeated Orton to retain the World title.[57] Orton began an on-screen relationship with Stacy Keibler and briefly feuded with Christian in February 2005.[58] On the February 28 episode of Raw, "Superstar" Billy Graham made an appearance, in which he advised Orton to "go where no wrestler had gone before".[59] Orton then produced a copy of SmackDown! magazine, which featured The Undertaker on the cover.[60] Heeding Graham's advice, Orton claimed that he would set himself apart from all other wrestlers by ending The Undertaker's undefeated streak at WrestleMania.[61] Throughout March 2005, Orton taunted The Undertaker, claiming he was unafraid of him. On the March 21 episode of Raw, Orton turned into a villain once more after he delivered an RKO to his unsuspecting on-screen girlfriend, Stacy Keibler, knocking her unconscious.[62] During Orton's promos, he would immediately run for cover when signs of The Undertaker's appearance were near (lightning, darkness, or smoke).[63] When legendary wrestler Jake Roberts advised Orton not to underestimate The Undertaker, Orton performed an RKO on Roberts as well.[64] In the weeks leading up to WrestleMania, Orton became more defiant and unafraid of The Undertaker, taunting and assaulting him in the ring following distractions from his father, "Cowboy" Bob Orton. At WrestleMania 21, however, the heavily hyped match was unsuccessful for Orton, as he lost despite his father's interference.[57] http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Orton_05.jpg The following night on Raw, Orton faced Batista, who had become World Heavyweight Champion. Orton stated on-screen that his match with The Undertaker had aggravated a shoulder injury.[65][66] While sidelined, Orton appeared on Raw and claimed that he was ineligible for the WWE Draft Lottery due to his injury. He was informed by WWE Chairman Vince McMahon that he was indeed a candidate for the draft, leaving a possibility of a return to SmackDown!.[67] Orton returned to WWE programming for the SmackDown! brand on June 16, announcing that he was the second pick in the 2005 draft lottery.[68] He rekindled his feud with The Undertaker, defeating him at SummerSlam following a distraction from his father.[69] Two months later, Orton and his father Bob Orton defeated The Undertaker in a Handicap Casket match.[70] The following month, Orton was a participant in the annual elimination match of Team SmackDown against Team Raw at Survivor Series. In the match, Orton was the last remaining wrestler in the match, as he pinned Shawn Michaels to get the victory for Team SmackDown.[71] At the event, The Undertaker, who had been absent since Orton had apparently killed him on an episode of SmackDown!,[72] returned by emerging from a flaming casket.[71] The feud was finally settled with a Hell in a Cell match at Armageddon, where The Undertaker offered to retire if he lost.[73] On December 16, The Undertaker entered the ring to deliver a promo while one of his druids appeared to be standing in the ring. The Undertaker sustained an RKO from Orton in a surprise attack. The druid revealed himself to be Orton's father, who gave Orton The Undertaker's urn, which, according to the storyline, allowed whomever held it to control The Undertaker.[74] The Undertaker, however, beat both Ortons in a Hell in a Cell match, ending their nine-month-long feud.[75] http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Randy_Orton_05_pose.jpg Following Armageddon, Orton entered the 2006 Royal Rumble match as the thirtieth and final wrestler, but he was eliminated by Rey Mysterio.[75] Mysterio won the match and a title shot, and Orton urged him to put the title shot at stake in a match at No Way Out.[76] In the weeks preceding No Way Out, Orton made disparaging remarks about Eddie Guerrero, Mysterio's friend who had died a few months previously, in an attempt to gain villain heat.[77] Many fans felt the comments were unwarranted and highly distasteful so soon after Guerrero's death in November 2005.[78][79][80] Orton won at No Way Out, earning Mysterio's title shot for the World Heavyweight Championship at WrestleMania 22.[81] General Manager Theodore Long re-added Mysterio to the WrestleMania 22 title match, however, making it a Triple Threat match between Orton, Mysterio, and then-champion, Kurt Angle.[82] On April 2, at WrestleMania 22, Orton was pinned by Mysterio, making Mysterio the World Heavyweight Champion and ending their on-screen rivalry.[83] On April 4, 2006, Orton was suspended for sixty days for "unprofessional conduct."[84] In an interview, Orton stated, "my conduct was unbecoming of a champion, which is what I will be again when I return."[85] To cover for the suspension, a faked injury was devised, where Kurt Angle broke Orton's ankle during a grudge match.[86] Orton returned from his suspension in June to the Raw brand,[87][88] where he entered a rivalry with Angle, culminating in matches at One Night Stand and Vengeance before engaging in a storyline feud with Hulk Hogan. Orton began cutting promos insulting the aging Hogan and flirted with Hogan's then-eighteen-year-old daughter Brooke.[89][90] At SummerSlam, the two met in a "Legend vs. Legend Killer" match, which Hogan won.[91][92] Orton continued his attacks when he engaged himself in feuds with Rob Van Dam,[93] Ric Flair,[94] Dusty Rhodes,[95] and Sgt. Slaughter.[96] WWE Champion; The Legacy (2007–2011) Main article: The Legacy (professional wrestling) On the July 23 episode of Raw, Orton was named as the number one contender at SummerSlam for John Cena's WWE Championship.[95] Weeks before their scheduled bout at SummerSlam, Orton attacked Cena on three separate occasions by performing RKOs on him.[95][97][98] At SummerSlam, Orton lost the title match to Cena, who pinned Orton after executing an FU.[99] The following night on Raw, Orton demanded a rematch for the title, but his request was declined by Raw General Manager William Regal. Orton then took his demands to Mr. McMahon, who also refused to give Orton a rematch unless he proved himself. That night, Orton interfered in Cena's match by assaulting Cena and kicking Cena's father, who was at ringside, in the head.[100] Orton was granted his title rematch against Cena at Unforgiven and won by disqualification when Cena refused to stop punching Orton in the corner;[101] however, Cena retained the WWE title because a title cannot change hands by disqualification. After the match, Cena's father, who was again at ringside, kicked Orton in the head.[101] At No Mercy, Orton was awarded the WWE Championship by Mr. McMahon after Cena was stripped of the title due to an injury the previous week, which also ended the Orton-Cena storyline prematurely.[102] Orton then lost the title to Triple H in the opening match of the show, making Orton's reign the fourth shortest in WWE history.[103] Later in the night, Orton defeated Triple H in a Last Man Standing match to regain the title, thus becoming a two-time WWE Champion in one night.[104] Following No Mercy, Orton continued his feud with Shawn Michaels, who made his return on the October 8 episode of Raw and performed Sweet Chin Music on Orton.[105] The two met in a title match at Cyber Sunday after a match was made in which the fans would get to vote on either Michaels, Jeff Hardy or Mr. Kennedy as the opponent.[106] As a result, Michaels was voted to face Orton.[107] In the match, Orton was disqualified when he performed a low blow on Michaels, but Orton retained the title.[107] In a scheduled rematch,[108] Orton successfully defended the title at Survivor Series against Michaels when he performed the RKO on Michaels for the win.[109] The stipulation of the match was that if Michaels used Sweet Chin Music, the match would be stopped and Michaels would never get a chance at the WWE title, but if Orton got himself disqualified, he would lose the title.[110] After weeks of intensity between the two, Orton defeated Jeff Hardy to retain the WWE Championship at the Royal Rumble.[111] Following this, he re-engaged in his feud with John Cena, who had returned from injury and won the 2008 Royal Rumble match.[111] Instead of cashing in his title opportunity at WrestleMania XXIV, Cena decided to face Orton for the title at No Way Out.[112] Orton lost the match after getting himself intentionally disqualified, thus retaining the title.[113] At WrestleMania, Orton retained the WWE Championship in a Triple Threat match involving Cena and Triple H. Orton won the match by pinning Cena after a Pedigree from Triple H.[114] The following month, at Backlash, Orton lost the title to Triple H in a Fatal Four-Way Elimination match, which also included Cena and John "Bradshaw" Layfield.[115] After failing to win the title back at Judgment Day,[116] Orton faced Triple H in a Last Man Standing match at One Night Stand for the title. Orton lost the match andlegitimately broke his collarbone. During this time, Orton dropped his Legend Killer gimmick and replaced it with his new gimmick known as The Viper and debuted his new entrance music, Voices.[117] http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Orton_Royal_Rumble_2009.jpg Just before he made his return, Orton re-injured himself in a motorcycle accident, and, to keep on-screen exposure, he made an unexpected return to Raw at the beginning of September, criticizing all of the champions on the brand. Heel tag team Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase took exception to this and tried to gain his respect.[118] Unsuccessful until the pay-per-view event Unforgiven, the two of them, alongside new recruit Manu, assaulted World Heavyweight Champion CM Punk, costing him his title.[119] He made his in-ring return on the November 3 episode of Raw losing to Punk by disqualification after Ted DiBiase interfered.[120] In retaliation, Orton punted DiBiase in the head.[120] On the December 1 episode of Raw, Orton proposed that he along with Cody Rhodes and Manu form an alliance.[121][122] The following week, they made it official by defeating Batista and Triple H, Orton's former stablemates, in a three-on-two handicap match, dubbing themselves The Legacy.[123] On January 25, 2009, Orton won the 2009 Royal Rumble match by last eliminating Triple H.[15] On the March 2 episode of Raw, Orton challenged Triple H for the WWE title at WrestleMania XXV,[124] where Orton lost the match.[125] Orton, however, won the title at Backlash in a six-man tag team match with Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase, facing off against Triple H, Batista, and Shane McMahon.[126] At Extreme Rules, he dropped the title to Batista in a Steel Cage match.[127] The following night on Raw, Orton and Legacy attacked Batista and (kayfabe) broke his arm, forcing him to vacate the title. It was later revealed that Batista was suffering from a torn biceps and Legacy was given on-screen credit for his injury.[128] On the June 15 episode of Raw, Orton regained the title in a Fatal Four-Way match involving Triple H, John Cena and The Big Show.[129] Orton later lost the title to John Cena in an "I Quit" match at Breaking Point,[130] but defeated Cena to win back the championship in a Hell in a Cell match at the Hell in a Cell pay-per-view in October.[131] At Bragging Rights, Orton lost the title to Cena in a 60 minute Iron Man match.[132] On the January 11, 2010, episode of Raw, Orton won a triple threat match, with the help of Rhodes and DiBiase, to challenge Sheamus at the Royal Rumble for the WWE Championship.[133] At the Royal Rumble, however, Orton failed to win the championship when Rhodes interfered, causing a disqualification. After the match, Orton attacked Rhodes and DiBiase.[134] On the February 15 episode of Raw, Orton was again disqualified in a rematch after Rhodes and DiBiase interfered.[135] Orton and DiBiase both competed in the WWE Championship Elimination Chamber match at the Elimination Chamber pay-per-view, and DiBiase eliminated Orton after hitting him with a pipe which Rhodes had passed to him.[136] The next night on Raw, in a six-man tag team match, Orton attacked Rhodes and DiBiase in retaliation.[137] At WrestleMania XXVI, Orton defeated Rhodes and DiBiase in a triple threat match, turning him into a fan favorite in the process for the first time since 2005.[138] http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Randy%27s_Pose.jpg Following his departure from Legacy, Orton, now playing a babyface role, faced Jack Swagger for the World Heavyweight Championship at Extreme Rules in April, however, he was unsuccessful in defeating Swagger.[139] After being speared by Edge, resulting in Orton losing a number one contender's match for the WWE Championship, on the WWE Draft episode of Raw,[140] he faced Edge at the Over the Limitpay-per-view, but separated his right shoulder during the match, which concluded in a double countout.[141] At Fatal 4-Way in June, Orton competed in a fatal four-way match for the WWE Championship against John Cena, Sheamus and Edge but came up short.[142] On the July 19 episode of Raw, he won a number one contender's match against Edge and Chris Jericho giving him a match against Sheamus at SummerSlam.[143] At the event, Sheamus was disqualified for bringing a steel chair into the match giving Orton the victory, however, not the title.[144] Immediately afterwards Orton took the steel chair and hit Sheamus with it and gave him an RKO. Orton defeated John Cena, Chris Jericho, Wade Barrett, Edge and Sheamus in a Six-Pack Challenge Elimination Match to become WWE Champion for the sixth time at Night of Champions.[145] After defending his title against Sheamus at Hell in a Cell,[146] Orton feuded with Wade Barrett, who attempted to use John Cena to help capture Orton's championship. After successfully defending his title against Barrett at Bragging Rights and Survivor Series,[147][148] Orton defeated Barrett again on the November 22 episode of Raw, only to lose his title immediately afterwards to The Miz, who cashed in his Money in the Bankbriefcase.[149] Orton failed to recapture the title after losing a Tables match to The Miz at the TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs pay-per-view[150] and again in a singles match at the Royal Rumble in January 2011 after interference from the New Nexus starting a feud between Orton and CM Punk.[151] The following month at the Elimination Chamber event Orton participated in the Raw Elimination Chamber match but was unsuccessful in winning.[152] Over the ongoing weeks, Orton would punt all members of the New Nexus, Michael McGillicutty, David Otunga, and Mason Ryan, removing each, one by one, from active competition.[153][154][155] At WrestleMania XXVII, Orton defeated Punk in a singles match.[156] On the April 11 episode of Raw, McGillicutty, Otunga and Ryan returned and cost Orton a number one contender's match for the WWE Championship.[157] Two weeks later, at the 2011 WWE Draft, Orton was drafted to SmackDown and beat Punk in a Last Man Standing Match at Extreme Rules thus ending his feud with New Nexus.[158] World Heavyweight Champion and various feuds (2011–present) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Randy%27s_Push-Ups.jpg On April 29 episode of SmackDown, Orton made his debut his match in a tag team match with Christian against Alberto Del Rio and Brodus Clay.[159] The following week, Orton received a title opportunity against World Heavyweight Champion, Christian. Orton was successful in defeating Christian to win his second World Heavyweight Championship.[160] At Over the Limit and Capitol Punishment, Orton successfully defended his championship against Christian.[161][162] In July at Money in the Bank, Orton lost the title to Christian after Christian spat in his face, which led Orton to lose control of his temper, kick Christian in the groin and get disqualified,[163] in a match where the stipulation was if Orton got himself disqualified, or if the referee made a "bad call", Christian would automatically win the championship.[164] A month later, at theSummerSlam pay-per-view event, Orton regained the title when he defeated Christian in a No Holds Barred match.[165] Orton ended his feud with Christian when he retained the World Championship in a Steel Cage Match on the August 30 episode of SmackDown.[166] Orton then entered a feud with Mark Henry after Henry became the number one contender to the World Heavyweight Championship[167] and over the next few weeks, Henry would attack Orton, getting the advantage over him.[168][169][170][171] At Night of Champions, Orton lost the World Heavyweight title Henry,[172] and failed to regain it two weeks later at Hell in a Cell.[173] On the October 14 edition of''Smackdown'', Orton received another title shot against Henry after winning a 41 man battle royal, he was successful in winning the match by disqualification but failed to win the title after interference from rival Cody Rhodes. He then defeated Rhodes at Vengeance,[174] and on the November 4 episode of Smackdown in a Street Fight.[175] Orton would re-ignite his feud with Wade Barrett after both superstars were named captain for a traditional 5 on 5 Survivor Series elimination match. On the November 11 episode of SmackDown, Orton was defeated by Barrett in a singles match, however on the November 14 episode of Raw, Orton won in a rematch by disqualification.[176][177] His team was defeated at Survivor Series with Barrett and Cody Rhodes being the sole survivors.[178] Barrett would then begin attack and distract Orton during matches, getting the advantage.[179] At Tables, Ladders, & Chairs, Orton defeated Barrett in a tables match hitting the RKO mid-air with Barrett landing through the table.[180] Barrett and Orton would continue their feud on the December 23 episode of SmackDown, where they engaged in a brawl that ended backstage with Barrett getting hit with a RKO onto a car.[181] This led to a Falls Count Anywhere match on December 30 episode of Smackdown, where Barrett pushed Orton down a set of stairs,[182] resulting in a herniated disc that would take Orton off television for a number of weeks[183] On January 27, 2012 edition of SmackDown, he returned to the ring and attacked Barrett. On the February 3 edition of SmackDown, Orton defeated Barrett in a No Disqualification match to end the feud.[184] On the February 14 edition of Raw SuperShow, Orton suffered a concussion after World Heavyweight Champion Daniel Bryan smashed Orton over the head with the title belt. Due to the injury, Orton was taken out of his elimination chamber match at the Elimination Chamber pay-per-view and was replaced by Santino Marella.[185] Orton returned on the March 2 episode of SmackDown, losing to Bryan by count-out, following interference from Kane, who then attacked Orton after the match.[186] In retaliation, Orton hit Kane with an RKO on the March 5 edition of Raw Supershow, after the latter defeated R-Truth.[187] On the following SmackDown, Orton would hit Kane with another RKO before his match and they would later engage in a brawl as''SmackDown'' went off air.[188] At WrestleMania XXVIII, Orton was defeated by Kane in a singles match.[189] Orton would then defeat Kane on the following episode of SmackDown in a No Disqualifications match[190] and at Extreme Rules in a Falls Count Anywhere match to end the feud.[191] On April 30 episode of Raw, Orton was part of a Beat the Clock challenge to determine the number one contender for the WWE Championship match at Over the Limit; he defeated Jack Swagger in 4:16[192] to beat The Miz's time by two seconds.[193] Orton's time was later beaten by Daniel Bryan, thus earning him the title match.[194] On the following episode of Raw SuperShow, Orton was brogue kicked by tag team partner Sheamus during their match against Chris Jericho and Alberto Del Rio, costing them the match. After the match, Orton RKO'd Sheamus and then he, Jericho, and Del Rio demanded a match for Sheamus' World Heavyweight Championship at Over the Limit, which they were granted.[195] At the pay-per-view, Orton failed in his World title pursuit after Sheamus pinned Jericho to retain the title.[196] On May 30, WWE announced that they had suspended Orton for 60 days due to his second violation of the company's Talent Wellness Program.[197][198] Orton returned on the July 30 episode of Raw, defeating Heath Slater.[199] Orton began feuding with Mr. Money in the Bank Dolph Ziggler, after hitting him with the RKO when trying to cash his contract on a vulnerable Sheamus on the August 24 episode of SmackDown.[200] The following week on SmackDown, the two faced off in a match that was won by Orton.[201] Three days later on Raw, Orton was defeated by Ziggler in a rematch, after Ziggler pinned him while holding his tights.[202] Orton and Ziggler faced each other again at Night of Champions where Orton won.[203] On the September 28 episode of SmackDown, Orton was scheduled to face Big Show in a number one contenders match for the World Heavyweight Championship. However, a pre-match assault from Alberto Del Rio would cost Orton the match and start a feud with Del Rio.[204] Orton returned to SmackDown two weeks later, attacking Del Rio and his ring announcer Ricardo Rodriguez.[205] The rivalry built to a singles match on October 28 at Hell in a Cell, where Orton emerged victorious.[206] On the following episode of WWE Main Event, Orton teamed with Rey Mysterio and Sin Cara to face Del Rio and the Prime Time Players (Darren Young and Titus O'Neil) in six-man tag team bout that ended with Orton pinning Del Rio for the win.[207] On the November 6 episode of SmackDown, Orton defeated Del Rio again in a Falls Count Anywhere match, after hitting the RKO.[208] The two were then on opposing teams for the traditional five-on-five elimination tag match on November 18 at Survivor Series. Del Rio's team, led by Dolph Ziggler, ended up defeating Orton's team, led by Mick Foley.[209] The following night on Raw, Orton defeated Del Rio once again in a Two Out of Three Falls match to end the feud.[210] On the December 3 episode of Raw, Orton began a feud with The Shield, after he was attacked by them following a victory over Brad Maddox.[211] On the December 14 episode of SmackDown, Orton was once again assaulted backstage by The Shield.[212] This was used to write him off television due to a shoulder injury.[213] Orton returned on the New Year’s Eve Raw, helping Ryback and Sheamus fend off The Shield.[214] On the January 4 episode of SmackDown, Orton announced his entry in the 2013 Royal Rumble match.[215] On the January 11 episode of SmackDown and the January 16 episode of Main Event, Orton would again suffer attacks by The Shield during his matches with Antonio Cesaro.[216][217] In wrestling http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Randy_Orton_RKO_Dolph_Ziggler.jpg http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Randy%27s_DDT.jpg http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Wrestling_backbreaker.jpg http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:RandyOrton-chokehold.jpg*'Finishing moves' **Full nelson slam[5] – OVW **''O-Zone'' (Overdrive)[5] – 2002–2003 **''RKO''[1][5] (Jumping cutter, sometimes from the top rope or used as a counter to a midair opponent) – 2003–present **Running punt kick to an opponent's head[5] – used mainly to cause a storyline concussion – banned in 2012[237] *'Signature moves' **Corner clothesline[238] **Dropkick[5] **European uppercut[5] **Falling clothesline[5] **''Garvin Stomp''[1][5][239] (Multiple stomps while circling a fallen opponent) **Gutwrench elevated neckbreaker[240] **Inverted headlock backbreaker[5][241] **Leaping knee drop[239][242] **Lou Thesz press followed by mounted punches[5][241] **Olympic slam[242][243] **Rope-hung DDT, sometimes from the turnbuckle[241] **Side belly-to-belly suplex[240] **Slingshot suplex[244] **Snap scoop powerslam[245][246] **Superplex[240] – adopted from his father, "Cowboy" Bob Orton **Swinging neckbreaker[239] *'Managers' **Ric Flair **"Cowboy" Bob Orton **Lita **Stacy Keibler *'Tag-teams and Stables' **Evolution **Rated RKO **The Legacy *'Nicknames' **"The Legend Killer"[247] **'"The Viper"'[248] **'"The Apex Predator"'[249] *'Entrance themes' **"Line in the Sand" by Motörhead (2003 - August 23, 2004; used while a member of Evolution) **"This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage (March 3, 2006) **"Burn in My Light" by Mercy Drive (August 30, 2004–May 5, 2008)[250] **"Rated RKO" by Jim Johnston (October 2, 2006–April 29, 2007; used while a part of Rated RKO) **'"Voices"' by Rev Theory (May 12, 2008–present)[251] Championships and accomplishments http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Orton_WWE_Champion.jpg*'Ohio Valley Wrestling' **OVW Hardcore Championship (2 times)[10] *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Feud of the Year (2009) vs. Triple H **PWI Most Hated Wrestler of the Year (2007, 2009)[252][253] **PWI Most Improved Wrestler of the Year (2004)[254] **PWI Most Popular Wrestler of the Year (2010)[255] **PWI Rookie of the Year (2001)[256] **PWI ranked him #'1' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2008[257] **PWI Wrestler of the Year (2009, 2010)[258][259] *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **World Heavyweight Championship (3 times)[46][260] **World Tag Team Championship (1 time)[261] – with Edge **WWE Championship (6 times)[14][262][263][264] **WWE Intercontinental Championship (1 time)[41] **Royal Rumble (2009) **Seventeenth Triple Crown Champion *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **Most Improved (2004) **